UCHIHA DIARIES : BOOK 1
by Xianthra17
Summary: This compilation of detailed stories come from the pages of the diaries kept by Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha...First book is from Itachi's entry... A Valentines treat to all YAOI lovers out there...UchihaCest...Do enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Disclaimer:

...I do not own any of the characters... They all belong to the super genius Masashi Kishimoto... Dattebayo!

...All of my published works are **UN**beta-ed... Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes...English is not my first language...

...I'm really very fond of punctuations...

...I'm so in love with Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha... ***sigh*** (_faints like a fan girl... _**^0^**)

...I do believe comments/reviews really helps in motivating one's mind to be more productive... uhh, just a thought...

* * *

This fictional series contains fluff, smut, yaoi, kawaii moments, drama, romance... etc.... a mixture of everything... This will be the first part of my so called "Uchiha Diaries"... a compilation of Sasu-Ita/Ita-Sasu stories, based on their individual diary entries... It's my project for this year (2010)... hahaha I really hope this project would be a success... if I dont get too lazy, that is... I mean I still have the on-going Sasu-Hina fic, My Sasu-OC fic... and the various attention-grabbing-out-of-nowhere-oneshot-ideas... hehehe... C'est La Vie!

* * *

This compilation of stories serves as a tribute for my favorite anime characters.... The hottest anime men that ever graced the anime world (in my point of view, that is)... The gorgeous Uchiha Itachi... and the ever handsome Uchiha Sasuke.... **^0^**

* * *

Everything in this fic (the plot, scenes, food etc...) is a figment of my perverted imagination...bwahahahaha.... XD

Ita+Sasu and Gaa+Naru pairings... do enjoy :) R&R please... It's what keeps me going....

* * *

**UCHIHA DIARIES**

**Book 1**

_From the pages of Itachi's diary_

* * *

_February 14, XXXX_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today is Valentines Day, and boy! You're not going to believe what just happened to me last night..._

* * *

**My Unforgettable Valentines Day With Sasuke**

CHAPTER 1 : SASUKE'S PROBLEM

_February 04_

RRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGGG........!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Ouch! Oh, man! Dammit!" Sasuke groaned as he tried to turn the blaring alarm clock off. His head ached from hitting his forehead on the wooden headboard. He was still sleepy, but he needed to wake up. Today was February 4, the day his bestfriend Naruto promised to listen to his problem. Naruto was off from schoolwork that day... so Sasuke will own all of the blonde's attention. He got up groggily as he tired to rub the sleep off his eyes. He was never a morning person, but this time was an exception. He needed the blonde's help badly. He made his way to the bathroom. He quickly undressed and went under the shower. He turned the valve on and a blast of cold water sprayed over him. He was fully awake now.

As he showered, his mind worked... thinking of how to tell Naruto that he was in love with his own brother Itachi. He couldn't keep it in him anymore, he'd go crazy. He needed help as soon as possible. Sasuke was already at the verge of depression. 'Who said love is easy to achieve? Why does everything have to be so complicated in my part? Kami... are you mad at me?' Sasuke thought desperately. It was hard... extremely hard to love someone in silence. It was so difficult to maintain your self control when the one you want was just a room away from you... when you are both living under the same roof... everything was pure torture... especially if you are in love with your own brother!

Uchiha Itachi was the most sought-after bachelor in Konoha. He was as rich as he was famous and was twice the good-looking. He recently just nailed in the deal with Kirigakure and his fame rose to the nines. He was a business tycoon... aside from owning the prestigious Uchiha Electronics Corporation, he was also a stockholder of Arabia's Ghawar Oil Field, He also owns a quarter of the well know Petra Diamonds corporation in Africa. Other from those mentioned earlier, Itachi owned a lot of other businesses. He was a public figure, a role model of the country. He attained his status at the very young age of 21. He was a genius when it comes to doing business, he has the Mida's Touch.

Sasuke had always admired the long-haired man. He was the human form of perfection. Itachi had this commanding presence that could melt anyone's heart. Sasuke would spend hours staring at one of Itachi's pictures that he keeps in a frame. He had been doing this 'hobby' for a long time now in secrecy. He was afraid someone would find out about his feelings for Itachi. He even confided it with Naruto for years, but when Naruto told him that he was gay and had their old prep-school classmate, Sabaku Gaara as a lover... Sasuke's mind was starting to have seconds thoughts about confessing to Naruto the true state of his heart and mind. After all... what would Naruto think... Itachi was his brother, for Kami's sake!

He glanced at the clock above his dresser... 7:46 am... Naruto promised to meet him at the ramen house 2 blocks away from his house by 8 am. Sasuke quickly grabbed a pair stonewashed jeans and a black shirt with a red peace sign over it. He quickly wore black socks and threw on his favorite black old-school sneakers. He galloped downstairs, grabbed a granola bar by the counter and got his keys by the door. He quickly locked the house, jumped on his blue Suzuki GSX-R1000 with his helmet in tow and hurriedly made his way to his meeting place with Naruto. When he reached the diner, Naruto was nowhere to be seen. Sasuke parked his motorbike and went in the diner.

10 minutes later...

"Suke! Sorry I'm late!" a bubblly voice broke the silence as a bushy-haired blonde entered the diner. Sasuke looked up from his steaming cup and smirked at his friend. Naruto smiled widely as he took his place infront of Sasuke. A waitress came to their aide... Naruto gave out his order as the brown haired girl wrote it down. She then refilled Sasuke's cup with green tea. Naruto faced Sasuke as soon as he got comfortable. Sasuke was looking down at the local newspaper he was reading. The headline showed "Konohagakure-Kirigakure:The Union of the Century!" printed in bold letters. Naruto grabbed the papers off Sasuke's hands, the raven looked up... caerulean eyes met his gaze "...talk..." Naruto demanded.

Uzumaki Naruto, the perky blonde was Sasuke's closest friend. Both considered themselves as bestfriends and shared most of their inner thoughts with each other. They were the exact opposite of each other... Naruto was bright and bubbly, while Sasuke was dark and collected. They complemented each other well and miraculously had a lot of things in common. Sasuke sighed loudly as the intenstity of Naruto's stare bored deeply into him. Sasuke knew he had to be totally honest with Naruto with this problem he was carrying. Although Naruto was now seeing someone and spent less time with Sasuke, they made it a point to keep in contact every day.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, he knew it was hard for the raven to vent out. He was used to Sasuke's attitude... all he needed was a little squeeze and soon the so called 'problem' will crawl out of his bestfriend. Naruto cancelled his early date with his boyfriend Gaara today just to be with Sasuke. The raven rarely called Naruto for help, so this one's gotta be serious. He stared at the pale skinned man before him "Well? Spill it out, teme..." he coaxed the dark-haired boy. Sasuke opened his mouth but nothing came out. The raven blinked a couple of times and opened his mouth again. "Naru...I just found out I'm gay-ly in love..." his confession came out in a whisper... but it was audible enough for the blonde to hear.

"You what?" Naruto yelled in disbelief. He was sure he was awake. Sasuke blushed as he looked around. The blonde's booming voice captured the attention of some of customers who were now looking at their direction. "Sssshhhh! Not so loud, dobe!" Sasuke scolded the gawking blonde. Naruto's shocked face instantly turned into an incredibly bright smile. He went over and grabbed Sasuke, trapping him in a tight hug "Ooohhhh, I am so happy Suke!" crooned the blonde. Sasuke blushed harder as the scene caught a few giggles from the watchers-by. The blonde released him, "So... who's the lucky guy?" Naruto asked the flushed raven. Sasuke answered slowly "...I-ta-chi..." and Naruto's jaw dropped.

Upon hearing the name that escaped Sasuke's lips, Naruto became shocked. He gulped loudly... this was indeed a shock. Here he was infront of his bestfriend who just confessed to him that he was gay and madly in love with his own aniki. Naruto blinked and saw Sasuke staring right back at him, his obsidian eyes were questioning. Naruto cleared his throat and faced Sasuke "...well, teme... uhm... that's... really..." the blonde trailed off, trying to find the perfect word to explain what he wanted to say. "Stupid... right?" Sasuke said in disgust. He knew it! Naruto would't comprehend his situation. "No! Not stupid, teme... instead, it's true love if you ask me..." the blonde said with a grin.

Sasuke scowled. Was his bestfriend trying to make fun of him? Naruto noticed the adorable pout iin Sasuke's lips. Naruto sat beside Sasuke and looked straight into his eyes "You know teme, falling in love is not easy... it's not the same as having a crush on someone... I personally believe in love at first sight, but I also do believe that love takes time to be discovered..." Naruto explained his idea. Sasuke grunted "Well that's easy for you to say... you're not related to Gaara... but me? I mean... Well look at it... it's so difficult..." Sasuke's voice was coated with frustration. Naruto sighed. Sasuke did have a point... How can one confess to the ever perfect Uchiha Itachi?

* * *

_First chappy done... hope to see you in the next chapter..._


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Disclaimer:

...I do not own any of the characters... They all belong to the super genius Masashi Kishimoto... Dattebayo!

...All of my published works are **UN**beta-ed... Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes...English is not my first language...

...I'm really very fond of punctuations...

...I'm so in love with Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha... ***sigh*** (_faints like a fan girl... _**^0^**)

...I do believe comments/reviews really helps in motivating one's mind to be more productive... uhh, just a thought...

* * *

This fictional series contains fluff, smut, yaoi, kawaii moments, drama, romance... etc.... a mixture of everything... This will be the first part of my so called "Uchiha Diaries"... a compilation of Sasu-Ita/Ita-Sasu stories, based on their individual diary entries... It's my project for this year (2010)... hahaha I really hope this project would be a success... if I dont get too lazy, that is... I mean I still have the on-going Sasu-Hina fic, My Sasu-OC fic... and the various attention-grabbing-out-of-nowhere-oneshot-ideas... hehehe... C'est La Vie!

* * *

This compilation of stories serves as a tribute for my favorite anime characters.... The hottest anime men that ever graced the anime world (in my point of view, that is)... The gorgeous Uchiha Itachi... and the ever handsome Uchiha Sasuke.... **^0^**

* * *

Everything in this fic (the plot, scenes, food etc...) is a figment of my perverted imagination...bwahahahaha.... XD

Ita+Sasu and Gaa+Naru pairings... do enjoy :) R&R please... It's what keeps me going....

* * *

**UCHIHA DIARIES**

**Book 1**

_From the pages of Itachi's diary_

* * *

_February 14, XXXX_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today is Valentines Day, and boy! You're not going to believe what just happened to me last night..._

* * *

**My Unforgettable Valentines Day With Sasuke**

CHAPTER 2 : ITACHI'S SECRET

_February 04_

Room 214... in a hotel in Kirigakure... around 8 in the morning...

Itachi sighed as he got off the phone. He just received the call from one of his secretaries, informing him of the sudden change of plans with his scehdule. He was supposed to be going back to Konoha that afternoon, but since the deal was sealed (thanks to his persuasive attack with the Kirigakure representative) he had to stay over the cold village for a couple of more days to start the contract. He slumped his tired body on the couch in his hotel room. He was actually looking forward to be home and spend some time with his otouto. It has been days since he last saw Sasuke. He glanced at his Iphone and checked the calendar... the last time he saw Sasuke was two days after new year... Damn! He missed his baby brother.

Though he didn't admit it to anyone, he was in love with Sasuke and he enjoyed Sasuke's company a lot, even if the younger raven was somewhat acting cold over him recently. He loved the way Sasuke's obsidian eyes sparkle when he arrives home. Though the younger Uchiha wasn't that vocal with his feelings, Itachi can see that Sasuke was happy when he was around. After all, he can read Sasuke's eyes well. They only have each other to lean unto, for their parents died in a plane crash several years ago. Itachi was a doting brother to Sasuke years back. But as they grew... their brotherly relationship somewhat distanced. Sasuke was now busy with school and Itachi was busy with the business.

Itachi's new year's resolution was to spend more time with his brother as much as possible. To be able to guide his younger brother properly was his dream. At least Sasuke could have a father figure through him. He always monitored Sasuke's activities, Sasuke was doing good in school... he was not a troublesome teenager either. The only thing alarming was Sasuke never had a social life. It was always school and home and vice versa. Sasuke was extremely anti-social, and it got Itachi worried. He was very happy when Sasuke brought a blonde friend home, one day. At last, his otouto finally interacted with someone else aside from him. Sasuke was like 7th grade at that time.

Itachi started seeing the blonde friend in their house more and more. He observed the blonde and learned to get to like the bubbly attitude. Though Uzumaki Naruto (he learned the name of the blonde 2 days after their first meeting) acted normal, Itachi found out that his brother's bestfriend was bisexual... if he was wrong, then the blonde was gay. Though Naruto didn't move with a certain sway on the hips or a raised pinkie, most of the body language the blonde radiated led him to his theory. Itachi was a little worried that the blonde might be his otouto's lover, for they were very close... but was relieved when he witnessed the blonde snogging a red-haired guy in a bar a couple of months ago. Sasuke was meant only to be his.

The elder Uchiha knew that he was actually have romantic feelings for his younger brother. This all started when he reached his adolescent stage... He was four years older than Sasuke, so when he was around 13... he started to look at Sasuke from a different perspective. Itachi would spend hours stealing glances at his brother, who was at that time around 9 years old. Sasuke was growing to be a beauty... thanks to the Uchiha genes they both carried. Both had shiny black hair, Itachi kept his long while Sasuke opted for a shorter and spikey style. Their skin were soft and smooth, in the tint of pale ivory. Deep set obsidian eyes, chiseled facial features and well toned body that don't seem to recognize flab.

Itachi ignored his admiration with his otouto, but like the saying goes... 'When there is smoke, there is fire...' the flaming desire in Itachi's heart consumed him. But Sasuke was far too young to comprehend. He would have to wait... maybe these feelings would disperse... hopefully... but it seems that wouldn't happen, for as time goes by... the more Sasuke became attractive to Itachi's eyes. Itachi tried dating... men... women... to distract him. But nothing seemed to work. No one seemed to have the power to fill his needs. The burning desire in his heart and mind yearned only for one person... Screamed only one name. He wanted no one else... but Sasuke.

Itachi maneuvered his mobile phone until a smile reached his lips. He was now looking at a snapshot of Sasuke, the black orbs were rounded in shock. Itachi chuckled as he reminisced the time he took the picture. Sasuke was eating that time and Itachi sneaked up to him and pictured his surprised otouto. They had good times before, and Itachi would gladly give all his richess to have those times back. But all he was doing was for his and Sasuke's future... soon, Itachi knew he will have his time with Sasuke. He just needed to be patient. Someday, when the time is right... he can freely admit to Sasuke his feelings... Sasuke was smart, Itachi knew his brother would understand. After all, his bestfriend was gay anyway.

Itachi had been planning. For years he thought of how he was going to confess to his otouto. He would welcome rejection, just as long as Sasuke would hear him out. He was not sex-crazed. He didn't lust for Sasuke's body (although he always fantasized how the pale virgin body would taste like under his touch). What Itachi wanted was something more than sexual desires... he wanted to Sasuke to love him the way he loved him. Love was different from lust. Itachi wanted a relationship with Sasuke, something more than just kissing and hugging... He wanted to own every cell in Sasuke's physique and he also wanted to include his otouto's mental realm... he wanted everything that is of Sasuke's.

Itachi scanned his organizer from his Ipod. Valentine's day was fast approaching. He reserved that day to stay home and confess to Sasuke. He couldn't wait much longer. He needed to tell Sasuke how he felt towards him. he was tired of running away and trying to ignore Sasuke. Itachi was cancelling everything for that special day. He just fervently hoped and prayed that Sasuke would not freak out once he finds out that his aniki was Bisexual and in love with him. Itachi sighed and closed his eyes. He needed some sleep. Kirigakure's ambiance was cold and wet and it made him very sleepy. He missed the warmth of Konoha... actually, he missed Sasuke (who was in Konoha) like hell!

* * *

_Second chappy done... hope to see you in the next chapter_


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Disclaimer:

...I do not own any of the characters... They all belong to the super genius Masashi Kishimoto... Dattebayo!

...All of my published works are **UN**beta-ed... Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes...English is not my first language...

...I'm really very fond of punctuations...

...I'm so in love with Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha... ***sigh*** (_faints like a fan girl... _**^0^**)

...I do believe comments/reviews really helps in motivating one's mind to be more productive... uhh, just a thought...

* * *

This fictional series contains fluff, smut, yaoi, kawaii moments, drama, romance... etc.... a mixture of everything... This will be the first part of my so called "Uchiha Diaries"... a compilation of Sasu-Ita/Ita-Sasu stories, based on their individual diary entries... It's my project for this year (2010)... hahaha I really hope this project would be a success... if I dont get too lazy, that is... I mean I still have the on-going Sasu-Hina fic, My Sasu-OC fic... and the various attention-grabbing-out-of-nowhere-oneshot-ideas... hehehe... C'est La Vie!

* * *

This compilation of stories serves as a tribute for my favorite anime characters.... The hottest anime men that ever graced the anime world (in my point of view, that is)... The gorgeous Uchiha Itachi... and the ever handsome Uchiha Sasuke.... **^0^**

* * *

Everything in this fic (the plot, scenes, food etc...) is a figment of my perverted imagination...bwahahahaha.... XD

Ita+Sasu and Gaa+Naru pairings... do enjoy :) R&R please... It's what keeps me going....

* * *

**UCHIHA DIARIES**

**Book 1**

_From the pages of Itachi's diary_

* * *

_February 14, XXXX_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today is Valentines Day, and boy! You're not going to believe what just happened to me last night..._

* * *

**My Unforgettable Valentines Day With Sasuke**

CHAPTER 3 : NARUTO'S SUGGESTION

_February 04_

Back at the ramen house...

"So what are you planning to do about it Suke?" Naruto asked as he fondly called Sasuke by his petname. Sasuke sighed, the sadness reflected from the black pools of his eyes. He clenched on the newspaper tightly, making his knuckles appear white. "I don't know Naru, I honestly don't know..." whispered the raven in defeat. Naruto bit his lower lip "When did this happen? I mean, when did you find out that you loved him?" asked the blonde. Their conversation was cut off when the waitress arrived with their orders... a steaming bowl of stir-fried barbecued pork and miso ramen fro Naruto and a grilled chicken and tomato salad for Sasuke. The girl bowed and left the two to enjoy their meal.

Naruto broke his chopsticks so he can start eating. Sasuke glumly toyed his food around "It's been on going for a long time now, Naru... since we were in 7th grade... I just couldn't tell you... I was afraid you'd freak out..." the sighing raven replied. Naruto grinned, who could ever think that the great Uchiha Sasuke, wanted by all women in their class was a sober when it comes to issues of the heart. Sasuke quietly munched on a slice of tomato, he had been carrying the burden of loving his aniki for years now. As naruto finished his big nowl of ramen... his mind was working rapidly... there was a lot of ways for Sasuke to get Itachi. And then a great idea hit him hard. "Sasuke, I have a plan!" the blonde grinned widely.

His idea was to have Sasuke seduce Itachi with a dance... on Valentine's day... it sounded os perfect! Naruto just hoped that Sasuke was open for ideas like this. He cleared his throat as Sasuke waited for his so called plan. "You are going to seduce Itachi..." as the words tumbled out, Sasuke's eyes grew rounded with surprise. "Seduce? are you nuts? How can you seduce someone who is not here?" he scowled at Naruto who continued smiling. "We have to bring him here..." the blonde replied as he folded his arms on his chest. "And how will we do that?" Sasuke asked. "Let's fake a sickness... I know he'd be too worried to leave you alone and suffering..." Naruto answered triumphantly.

To Naruto everything sounded so easy... but it was difficult... Sasuke could never compete with all the business meetings his nii-san was making daily. He remembered the time when he asked Itachi to attend his graduation (for he was graduating with honors) but the elder declined, saying he had an important meeting to attend in Suna. How would a fake illness work? He needed a good reason to keep his aniki home even for just a day... 'think, mind...think!' he told himself. Naruto was now thinking hard, as he saw some lines form on the blonde's temple. Sasuke continued toying his food around. "Naruto... if we get aniki home... what else should I do?" he asked timidly.

Naruto smirked... he was waiting for that question to pop... "You, Uchiha Sasuke will seduce your nii-san with a dance..." the blonde replied, the grin plastered on his face was enough to shun the bright sun away. Sasuke coughed... 'Dance? are you nuts? I dont know how to dance!' his mind screamed. He reached over for a glass of water and downed half of it right away. As he tried to catch his breath, he saw Naruto laugh at him. "Naru... I... can't... dance...." Sasuke said, emphasizing each syllabic word. Naruto shook his head, his blonde locks moved with the action. "That's why I am here..." Naruto beamed brightly... for Naruto was a wonderful dancer and he believed Sasuke is too... Sasuke just scowled at his bestfriend.

Naruto finally convinced Sasuke to have dancing lessons, courtesy of himself. He was dying to try teaching someone seductive dancing. He planned to teach Sasuke how to do a lap dance... Naruto chuckled to hismelf as the thought popped in his mind. Sasuke noticed he evil glint in Naruto's eyes. "Hey Naru, I know you're up to no good..." Sasuke warned as he glared at Naruto. Naruto just laughed as he pinched Sasuke's nose. Irritated, Sasuke folded his arms and looked away from Nartuo... his nose pointing upward. Naruto continued laughing at Sasuke's antics "... Suke, you better think of an excuse to make your aniki come home for Valentines..." Naruto said in betwwen his laughter.

Soon, after they paid their bill... Sasuke and Naruto went out of the establishment. Sasuke was walking casually towards his motorbike when a horde of squealing girls blocked his way. "SASUKE! WE LOVE YOU!" squealed the crowd. Sasuke scowled in disgust 'Fangirls! Hmph!' his mind thought, as he fought his way out of the sea of screaming girls who were throwing themselves on his feet. Naruto followed close behind. He was trying hard to keep himself from bursting with laughter. This was a normal scene for Sasuke and Naruto grew used to it. Sasuke was very popular with the girls... as well as the boys... he was an Uchiha, a living statue of the Greek God Adonis, himself... who could blame him?

Sasuke started the engine as Naruto hopped on his back. Sasuke had to take Naruto to the dance studio where the blonde was working part-time. As he drove, his mind worked... 'What sickness must I make? Can I actually learn how to dance before Valentines?' He asked himself. Naruto was noticeably silent "Hey Naru..." Sasuke called out "Yeah?" the blonde replied. "Do you really think nii-san won't freak out on me?" he asked. "Nah! I'm sure he would understand... Itachi is smart..." Naruto consoled his friend. Sasuke was thinking hard... 'What if his aniki would freak out...' well, he was already graduating, so he can just leave Konoha and start of somewhere under a different name... he thought sadly.

As they reached the dance studio, they were greeted by Gaara who was standing by his parked car "Hey, Uchiha..." Gaara called out and Sasuke nodded. A smile spread on the redhead's lips as he saw Naruto walk towards him. Sasuke eyed the couple with jealousy. He didn't look away when he saw Gaara pull Naruto close for a kiss. Sasuke sighed as he hung his helmet on the motorbike's rear. 'Suh-weet... Here I am watching these two make out in public...' he bitterly thought to himself. Naruto giggled as Gaara released him. Sasuke followed the couple in the studio. They were then greeted by the studio's owner Umino Iruka... who was also their homeroom teacher during prep-school days.

"Hello, Naru-kun... Gaara-san...." the brunette said as Naruto and Gaara walked in... Iruka's eyes dance with delight as he saw Sasuke following behind "Ah... Sasuke-kun... it's nice to see you here..." he said graciously. Sasuke smiled. He liked Iruka-sensei... he was a good man with a kind heart. He was like Naruto's foster-parent, he took care of the blonde when Naruto's parents were killed and he appreciated him for that. The studio was filled with people... men... women... elders... all were really dance enthusiasts. Naruto was a crowd favorite. He was a good and patient dance instructor. Although his sexual orientation was known publicly, Naruto still had his share of fangirls.

Gaara sat at the corner of the studio and buried himself with some worn-out magazines. Sasuke followed Gaara and sat beside him. He cleared his throat as he tried to make a conversation with the serious redhead. "Gaara..." he said as his voice sounded cracked. Gaara eyed him "Yes, Sasuke?" as the redhead tilted his head. "How did you court Naru-kun?" Sasuke asked, his heart pounded madly... afraid that the redhead might get annoyed with the question. To his surprise, Gaara's facial features softened as he heard the blonde's name. He smiled at Sasuke "Actually Sasuke, it was Naruto who courted me..." he said with a laugh, stunning the raven with the revelation.

* * *

_Third chappy done... are you still there...? :)_


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Disclaimer:

...I do not own any of the characters... They all belong to the super genius Masashi Kishimoto... Dattebayo!

...All of my published works are **UN**beta-ed... Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes...English is not my first language...

...I'm really very fond of punctuations...

...I'm so in love with Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha... ***sigh*** (_faints like a fan girl... _**^0^**)

...I do believe comments/reviews really helps in motivating one's mind to be more productive... uhh, just a thought...

* * *

This fictional series contains fluff, smut, yaoi, kawaii moments, drama, romance... etc.... a mixture of everything... This will be the first part of my so called "Uchiha Diaries"... a compilation of Sasu-Ita/Ita-Sasu stories, based on their individual diary entries... It's my project for this year (2010)... hahaha I really hope this project would be a success... if I dont get too lazy, that is... I mean I still have the on-going Sasu-Hina fic, My Sasu-OC fic... and the various attention-grabbing-out-of-nowhere-oneshot-ideas... hehehe... C'est La Vie!

* * *

This compilation of stories serves as a tribute for my favorite anime characters.... The hottest anime men that ever graced the anime world (in my point of view, that is)... The gorgeous Uchiha Itachi... and the ever handsome Uchiha Sasuke.... **^0^**

* * *

Everything in this fic (the plot, scenes, food etc...) is a figment of my perverted imagination...bwahahahaha.... XD

Ita+Sasu and Gaa+Naru pairings... do enjoy :) R&R please... It's what keeps me going....

* * *

**UCHIHA DIARIES**

**Book 1**

_From the pages of Itachi's diary_

* * *

_February 14, XXXX_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today is Valentines Day, and boy! You're not going to believe what just happened to me last night..._

* * *

**My Unforgettable Valentines Day With Sasuke**

CHAPTER 4 : THE PREPARATIONS

_February 04_

Gaara had to leave by noontime, for he had some errands for his sister Temari. As Naruto walked Gaara out, Sasuke stared blankly on the floor. 'Can I really do it?' he asked himself, doubting his skills as a person. Sasuke recalled what Gaara mentioned earlier 'Naruto gave me a lap dance... and I was hooked...' over and over in his mind... He couldn't bring himself to think that he could dance infront of his aniki... much more seduce the elder raven. He sighed and Naruto just walked in to witness the action. "Hey teme, cheer up... everything will be fine... believe it!" the blonde said happily as he pulled Sasuke towards an empty studio "Hn, it better be, dobe..." the unhappy raven replied.

Naruto pulled a chair and asked Sasuke to sit down. The studio was empty, since the patrons were having their lunch break. Naruto went to the stereo at the corner of the room and rummaged through the piles of cd. Sasuke was still frowning "What are we going to do here Naru?" he asked as the blonde skipped happily as he placed a certain blue cd in the stereo.

"I will show you the art of seduction.. thorugh dancing..." the blonde grinned as the first bars of the sultry melody filled the air. Sasuke gulped. He never seen Naruto dance sexily... He's got to see this. Naruto grinned wickedly as he took his place in the middle of the room.

Slowly, Naruto's body merged with the song... Sasuke watched intently. His eyes followed every move the blonde was making. The swing of his hips... the grace in his arms... Naruto had his eyes closed as he savored the music. To Sasuke's eyes, it was like as if Naruto was making love with the song. His movements were quick and precise. He was touching himself in tune with the song. As Naruto's hands slid down his thighs, Sasuke felt his throat go dry... 'Damn! No wonder Gaara got hooked with him... he is so fuckin' sexy right now...' Sasuke thought to himself as he opened his mouth to breath. Watching Naruto dance like this was actually turning him on.

Through his lashes, Naruto saw Sasuke gulp. He wanted to laugh, but kept his composure. He wanted to let Sasuke feel what he can actually do to get his ties around Itachi... no one can resist a good seduction. Naruto started touching himself and naugthily slid his hands from his chest and trailed it down slowly till he reached his thighs. Now Sasuke was gawking and it made Naruto proud... He knew he danced well and he was sure Sasuke can dance as well. All he needed was some practice and determination. Naruto stopped dancing and walked towards Sasuke who was now breathing hard. From the bulge in his friend's pants, Naruto was sure Sasuke got his point.

"So Suke... are you with me or not?" He asked with a smile. Sasuke just nodded. He was still mesmerized with what he just witnessed. Naruto squatted on the floor "You know what, Suke... if you are able to give a show like that to Itachi, I'm a hundred percent sure you'll get him." the blonde grinned. Sasuke came back to reality "But Naru... you know I can't dance" he said glumly... Naruto jumped up "...well if that is the case... get your lazy ass up..." Naruto demanded as he pulled Sasuke towards the dance floor "...we are going to dance..." the blonde ended with a satisfied smile plastered to his face. Sasuke had no choice but to get up from his seat.

For hours, both stayed locked in that certain room in the dance studio. Naruto was a strict teacher, but he was very descriptive and told you exactly what he wanted to get from you. Sasuke was now drenched with sweat as he tried to copy Naruto's movements. He actually didn't feel tired. He felt energetic and sexy as he moved his hips in unison with Naruto's was surprised that he enjoyed what he was doing. He even blushed when Naruto praised him on how graceful he was and that he was a fast learner. Sasuke was starting to look at the bright side of this plan. If he could only convince Itachi to watch him dance, he was sure his aniki would comprehend the love message within the dance.

So that evening, Gaara arrived to pick Naruto up... before the redhead arrived, Naruto and Sasuke already negotiated that they will meet everyday at the studio for dancing lessons. As Sasuke watched the couple leave, he went to his bike to make his way home. As he drove home, Sasuke was feeeling light-headed... thinking of Itachi the whole day made him dizzy in a way. He felt free... now that Naruto knew about his secret... he felt like as if a thorn was removed from his chest. Now he needed to have a plan on how to make Itachi stay home for Valentines... he needed to contact his aniki's secretary to get a hold of the elder raven's schedule.

He reached home, about 8 in the evening. He passed by a fastfood house and ate his dinner along the way. When he reached his room, he saw his cellphone. He hit his forehead... 'Dang! I forgot to bring my phone...' he grunted. He plopped his tired body on his bed and got his phone. As he stared on the screen, he was shocked to see 35 missed calls printed before his eyes. He quickly opened the alert to find out who was trying to reach him like crazy... He silently scolded himself for being reckless and forgetful. It was the first time he left his phone at home. When his eyes scanned on the gadget, his heart missed a beat... It was Itachi trying to call him...

Nervously, Sasuke cleared the missed call alerts. The next screen showed that he received at least several dozens of text messages... and as he scrolled down, all of the messages were also from Itachi. He opened the messages one by one and all of them displayed the same messages over and over:

_Sasuke where are you?_

_Answer the phone!_

_Sasuke are you alright?_

_Sasuke..._

_Sasuke..._

Sasuke felt bad, he didn't want his aniki to worry about him. But then something hit him... the more he thought about it, the more he liked the idea that sprouted in his mind. He laughed to himself 'I am an evil genius!' he praised himself... He dialled Itachi's number... as he heard the phone ring... he quickly cleared his throat. Itachi's voice poured after the 3rd ring. "SASUKE! Kami! Where have you been? I've been calling..." Itachi yelled but was cut off as Sasuke's weak voice was heard "...Uh, I'm sorry nii-san *cough-cough* I fell asleep...*cough* and my head hurts..." Sasuke said. He sounded so weak that Itachi's heart pounded with extreme worry. "Sasuke! Go to a hospital! Call a nurse!" Itachi panicked.

Sasuke was laughing inside... 'Gotcha!' he told himself as he listened to the panicked voice of his aniki screaming over the phone. The plans were now molding on it's own... He had to convince Itachi that he was sick and that he needed his presence there. Sasuke was good in acting... He was an active member of Konoha University's Drama Club... though daily you would see him walk around the campus without any emotions, he was good when he performs on stage and Itachi never knew about this. Sasuke smiled as he heard Itachi scream orders to him over the phone. It's been a while since Itachi called him... it was wonderful to hear the voice of your beloved, even if he was screaming at you though...

* * *

_Fourth chappy done... are you still there...? :)_


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Disclaimer:

...I do not own any of the characters... They all belong to the super genius Masashi Kishimoto... Dattebayo!

...All of my published works are **UN**beta-ed... Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes...English is not my first language...

...I'm really very fond of punctuations...

...I'm so in love with Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha... ***sigh*** (_faints like a fan girl... _**^0^**)

...I do believe comments/reviews really helps in motivating one's mind to be more productive... uhh, just a thought...

* * *

This fictional series contains fluff, smut, yaoi, kawaii moments, drama, romance... etc.... a mixture of everything... This will be the first part of my so called "Uchiha Diaries"... a compilation of Sasu-Ita/Ita-Sasu stories, based on their individual diary entries... It's my project for this year (2010)... hahaha I really hope this project would be a success... if I dont get too lazy, that is... I mean I still have the on-going Sasu-Hina fic, My Sasu-OC fic... and the various attention-grabbing-out-of-nowhere-oneshot-ideas... hehehe... C'est La Vie!

* * *

This compilation of stories serves as a tribute for my favorite anime characters.... The hottest anime men that ever graced the anime world (in my point of view, that is)... The gorgeous Uchiha Itachi... and the ever handsome Uchiha Sasuke.... **^0^**

* * *

Everything in this fic (the plot, scenes, food etc...) is a figment of my perverted imagination...bwahahahaha.... XD

Ita+Sasu and Gaa+Naru pairings... do enjoy :) R&R please... It's what keeps me going....

* * *

**UCHIHA DIARIES**

**Book 1**

_From the pages of Itachi's diary_

* * *

_February 14, XXXX_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today is Valentines Day, and boy! You're not going to believe what just happened to me last night..._

* * *

**My Unforgettable Valentines Day With Sasuke**

CHAPTER 5 : FRAZZLED NERVES

_February 04_

Itachi was fuming... 'What is wrong with Sasuke? Why doesn't he take care of himself?' The elder thought angrily. How he wanted to flee home to take care of his otouto, but he can't. First he had business to attend to and secondly, it was not like him to worry that much... Sasuke might notice the change in his attitude. He needed to keep his cool. He already made a big mistake by contacting Sasuke... for 35 times... Itachi hit his forehead and mumbled a soft 'Baka!' to himself. He went over the corner of the room to fetch his laptop which was charging right now. He flipped the lid up and tried to access the WiFi service from the hotel. He needed to check the available flights for Konoha, just in case.

In the middle of his surfing, Itachi received a call from his secretary... "What now?" He barked, sounding extremely annoyed. Itachi literally heard his secretary Konan cringe. He took a deep breath to calm his frazzled nerves down. "Sorry Konan-chan... I'm just tired..." he apologized. He was never this snappy... but Sasuke was involved... he just couldn't stop himself. "It's alright Itachi-sama... I just called to tell you that you are actually scheduled to visit the relocation sites for a week... it was in the contract..." his blue haired assistant explained but Itachi wasn't listening anymore... his system can't seem to accept the fact that he needed to stay in Kirigakure and manage the site he won over, he needed a break!

"He didn't like the information I gave him, Pein..." Konan sighed as she ended her call with her boss. She was talking with her co-worker/boyfriend sadly... Pein chuckled as he moved closer to her... "Don't worry, he will chill down..." he assured her as he soothed her back. Pein was Itachi's personal bodyguard. She sighed, being Itachi's secretary was one hell of a job. The Uchiha's demands were in-human sometimes. But her work right now was her dream job. She enjoyed working for the great Uchiha Itachi. She learned a lot from her demanding but thoughtful boss who had mood swings every now and then. Konan knew Itachi was twice as tired as she was, they had been travelling non-stop just days after the new year!

Itachi silently tinkered on his laptop's keyboard... he was thinking hard... 'How can I go home and watch over Sasuke when I'm stuck here?' he asked himself... then he remembered Naruto! Quickly, Itachi got one of his cellphones and scanned over his contacts... he was sure he had Naruto's number... Nathan.. Naome...Naruto... aha! He dialled the blonde's number and after 3 rings he heard the perky voice on the other line... "Itachi-san... what a surprise..." the blonde greeted but Itachi snapped over... "Naruto! Sasuke is sick... I just called him... I can't be home right away... can you go to him?...Please?" the last word came out desperately.

Naruto raised an eyebrow... 'Sasuke is sick? Well he was active and everything earlier and...' Naruto's thoughts were cut off when he remembered his conversation with Sasuke that morning... Naruto smiled 'So, Suke is already starting to make his moves... good boy...' he snickered, loud enough for Itachi to hear. "Naruto! Hello! Are you listening to me? What are you snickering at? This is not funny... I..." Naruto stopped Itachi's blaberring... "Itachi-san... don't worry, I'll go over Sasuke now... I'll just call you, okay?" was all he said and the line went dead. Itachi sighed loudly... 'This is getting out of hand!' He scolded himself... but he was still a man... he can't blame himself from worrying over his beloved.

After the call, Naruto called Sasuke who answered the call with a certain happy voice that he never heard on him before. "What did you do, Suke?" Naruto asked and heard Sasuke's tingling laughter on the other end. The raven then took time to explain to his bestfriend what happened. Naruto couldn't help himself from laughing loudly as Sasuke used his 'sick-voice' and went over expalining on how panicky Itachi sounded. "Nice one, Suke... you know what... I think your aniki is in love with you..." the blonde concluded. Sasuke rolled his eyes at what Naruto said "Yeah, right..." he growled. "He is Sasuke, and he will... especially after he sees you dance..." the blonde teased the scowling raven.

_February 05_

Naruto woke up super early... thanks to Itachi's call... the blonde yawned loudly as Itachi blabbed about Sasuke and the sickness... Last night before Sasuke and Naruto ended their conversation, they made a pact to play with Itachi for a bit... just enough to make him wann come hom so bad to see Sasuke. "He is fine, Itachi-san... I made sure he got his medications right... he doesn't have anything that serious... well he had a high fever... but...." Naruto stopped talking as Itachi yelled once more "Naruto! Bring him to a hospital! Get a doctor to visit him at home... do something..." the elder raven yelled breathlessly... Naruto wanted to laugh, but held his poise... "Yes, Itachi-san, just clm down..." he cooed.

_February 06...07...08...09...10...11...12_

Several days passed by and Naruto diligently reported to both Sasuke and Itachi... the blonde was now sure of himself that Itachi was extremely attached and attracted to Sasuke, though the elder raven tried to act emotionless before his otouto. The way Itachi loyally called him at least thrice a day to check up on his baby brother made Naruto's heart swell with happiness. Sasuke would usually cringe when the blonde would tell him that Itachi called again, asking about his well-being. The blonde enjoyed teasing the younger raven to bits. There even came a point that he elder raven even made Naruto promise not to tell Sasuke he had been calling... Naruto promised... with his fingers crossed.

Itachi worked non-stop, making sure there was not a single problem on the construction site. It was good that he had an engineering degree along with his business degree. He wanted everything to be perfect so he can leave right away. As he surveyed the site, his mind worked... He had been alone for too long... He needed to nourish his emotional side and the only person wanted by his heart was his darling otouto. He made mental plans on how to confess to Sasuke, he also made mental plans to expect rejection of all kinds. But his heart was bursting... overflowing... screaming... yearning... he had to take chances... incest wasn't a big thing for him... his heart was though.

Konan called him one afternoon, telling him he actually had one day to get back home before his scheduled meeting with the prime minister of Korea... 'Damn!' Itachi thought when he found out the date... the date he can go home and be with Sasuke for the whole day... was the 13th! 'Why can't it be the 14th?' Itachi asked himself miserably... Damn...Damn... Damn... Itachi mumbled under his breath... 'What is wrong wtih this prime minister? Doesn't he want to spend time with his wife or something?' his mind screamed as he massaged his temples... his long slender fingers slowly tracing the tired twitching muscles on his handsome face.

* * *

_Fifth chappy done... ummmmm.... ummmm...... I like Konan and Pein. :)_


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Disclaimer:

...I do not own any of the characters... They all belong to the super genius Masashi Kishimoto... Dattebayo!

...All of my published works are **UN**beta-ed... Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes...English is not my first language...

...I'm really very fond of punctuations...

...I'm so in love with Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha... ***sigh*** (_faints like a fan girl... _**^0^**)

...I do believe comments/reviews really helps in motivating one's mind to be more productive... uhh, just a thought...

* * *

This fictional series contains fluff, smut, yaoi, kawaii moments, drama, romance... etc.... a mixture of everything... This will be the first part of my so called "Uchiha Diaries"... a compilation of Sasu-Ita/Ita-Sasu stories, based on their individual diary entries... It's my project for this year (2010)... hahaha I really hope this project would be a success... if I dont get too lazy, that is... I mean I still have the on-going Sasu-Hina fic, My Sasu-OC fic... and the various attention-grabbing-out-of-nowhere-oneshot-ideas... hehehe... C'est La Vie!

* * *

This compilation of stories serves as a tribute for my favorite anime characters.... The hottest anime men that ever graced the anime world (in my point of view, that is)... The gorgeous Uchiha Itachi... and the ever handsome Uchiha Sasuke.... **^0^**

* * *

Everything in this fic (the plot, scenes, food etc...) is a figment of my perverted imagination...bwahahahaha.... XD

Ita+Sasu and Gaa+Naru pairings... do enjoy :) R&R please... It's what keeps me going....

* * *

**UCHIHA DIARIES**

**Book 1**

_From the pages of Itachi's diary_

* * *

_February 14, XXXX_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today is Valentines Day, and boy! You're not going to believe what just happened to me last night..._

* * *

**My Unforgettable Valentines Day With Sasuke**

CHAPTER 6 : COMING HOME

_February 13... just starting the day right..._

Finally, Itachi, Konan and Pein were boarded business class... and the first flight to Konoha..aound 5 in the morning. While the love birds slept, Itachi fidgeted in his seat. It's been days and Naruto's daily report on Sasuke's well-being wasn't good. He could still remember what Naruto said clearly...'Itachi-san, Sasuke is not eating well... I tried to feed him but he keeps calling for you...' the line echoed over his mind. This was the first time Sasuke got sick... Itachi was worried... extremely worried... he was planning to tell Sasuke about his feelings on valentines but that needed to be set aside for now. Sasuke's health was more important... his heart can still handle the longingness for his otouto.

He had always planned of telling Sasuke his feelings... confessing his love on that special day... he had already spent a lot of valentines alone... Sasuke was already an adult... he was mature with his thinking... Itachi was sure Sasuke would comprehend his confession and won't freak out. Kami! He needed to tell Sasuke that he loved him since they were young. He had loved no one else but him. It was true he had dates and a couple of names were linked to him, but they were all flings... his heart was untainted... his desire was only for Sasuke... his Sasuke... Itachi sighed, if only Sasuke would love him back... he can't seem to keep his feelings to himself anymore, for Sasuke grew more atttactive in his eyes.

Sasuke on the other hand knew Itachi would be coming home... courtesy of Naruto. He was getting nervous by the minute... He woke up extra early... to arrange the house. He made sure the house smelled extra sweet. He sprayed the whole house with three canisters of air freshener... the whole house smelled warm vanilla and honey... Itachi's favorite scent. He went to his room and made sure the bottle of fake medicine was there. As far as he could remember, when he was younger... Itachi would be able to get him to drink weird tasting concoctions, especially if the syrup passed Itachi's lips first. He would have to make sure Itachi would be able to take some of the concoction he made especially for him.

The moment the plane landed, Itachi gathered his bags and was at the exit in a flash. He always travelled lightly, so he was just carrying his attache case and his coat. He was the first to disboard the plane. There were audible oohs and aahs from the stewardess that met him. Itachi had no time to smile, he was so eager to go home. He hailed a taxi and gave the address. He even offered the driver that he would pay triple if he could get him home less than 10 minutes. The taxi zoomed with ease... It was still around 6 and Konoha's streets were still empty... 'Sasuke, I'm coming...' his mind said along with his heart. In less than 7 minutes, Itachi was already standing before the russet gates of the Uchiha mansion.

Sasuke was peeking over the drapes. He ran towards the window when he heard the metallic creak of the gates. His heart was beating furiously... as his eyes gazed hotly on his aniki, who was now opening the gates. His aniki was a gift from the Gods. He was as smart as he was attractive... he was literally drooling as he feasted his eyes on Itahci's features. He hungrilylicked his lips... God! His aniki looked so delectable... Sasuke never had a gay relationship before, well he never even had a girlfriend either... he was not gay... till now... he felt like a school girl having her first crush! Sasuke wondered how Itachi would taste like... he smiled evily... he had to find out... soon...

He quickly ran to his bedroom as he saw Itachi advance to the main door. He jumped under the covers and pretended to be asleep... his room was dimly lit and it added a nice visual effect to the romantic ambiance. Sasuke heard the main door open and Itachi calling his name out. HIs heart pounded like crazy... this is it...this is it! He closed his eyes and waited for Itachi to some. He heard the door open slowly... "Sasuke?" Itachi said softly as he walked in. Sasuke didn't stir... he lay motionless and still pretended to be asleep. His breathing was slow and steady. Itachi sat down at the edge of Sasuke's bed. He took a deep breath... 'Kami... He's so beautiful...' he thought, as he stared at Sasuke's delicate features.

Sasuke suddenly felt Itachi's warm palm touch his cheek... he stirred a bit... and moaned in agony... "Nii-san..." his acting was superb... he could easily win an oscar (^_^)... Itachi grew worried... Sasuke did feel warm... and he seemed liked hallucinating... "Sasuke... otouto... I'm here... wake up..." Itachi called softly... Sasuke slowly opened his eyes... "Nii-san?" he asked weakly and saw Itachi nod. He slowly sat up and coughed a bit. Itachi sighed "Did you already eat otouto? Are you hungry? Where does it hurt? What are you feeling?" Itachi asked as he looked a Sasuke who was bundled up in his dark blue blanket.

"Nii-san... I just feel dizzy and warm... I'm not hungry... Naruto gave me some icky stuff... I can't drink it..." Sasuke said as he wrinkled his nose, his delicate finger pointing at the brown bottle on the bedside table. Itachi smiled... Sasuke would always be his baby brother... He got up and went to get the bottle... He read the label and his left eyebrow raised... it said it was strawberry flavored... so strawberry is icky for Sasuke? He sat near sasuke and shook the bottle... "Sasuke, you better drink this.. it will lower your fever down..." he crooned as he poured an ample amount into the small measuring cup it came with.

"NO! I wont drink it Nii-san..." Sasuke said as his lips pouted. His heart was jumping out of his ribcage... 'Kami.. make him drink it please...' he prayed silently as he continued to act stubbornly. Itachi sighed "Here... look, I'll drink some... then you drink it okay?" Itachi said as he raised the cup to his lips. Sasuke eyed him, his eyes doubting... then he slowly nodded "Okay Nii-san... I trust you to tell me if it's icky..." he said in a small voice. Itachi nodded and raised the cup... he drank half of the concoctions... it felt extremely sweet... and bitter at the same time. "Well nii-san?" Sasuke asked... Itachi placed the cup into Sasuke's hands... "I'll go get some water otouto... it's extremely sweet..." Itachi commented.

Sasuke wanted to laugh... he watched as Itachi disappeared from his room. He looked at his wallclock... 'Once your back nii-san...' he grinned as he made some mental calculations in his head. Itachi was feeling sick on his way to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Why the heck did he have to consume that horrid stuff? He quickly downed two glasses of cold water, but he still felt weird. 'Maybe it's jetlag...' Itachi thought as he closed his eyes... he was really feeling mysteriously drowsy... He carried the glass of water back to Sasuke's room... he was half-stumbling. When he reached the room, he just had enough strength to put the glass on the bedside table... he then blacked out and fell on Sasuke's bed.

* * *

_Sixth chappy done... So close....well..._


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Disclaimer:

...I do not own any of the characters... They all belong to the super genius Masashi Kishimoto... Dattebayo!

...All of my published works are **UN**beta-ed... Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes...English is not my first language...

...I'm really very fond of punctuations...

...I'm so in love with Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha... ***sigh*** (_faints like a fan girl... _**^0^**)

...I do believe comments/reviews really helps in motivating one's mind to be more productive... uhh, just a thought...

* * *

This fictional series contains fluff, smut, yaoi, kawaii moments, drama, romance... etc.... a mixture of everything... This will be the first part of my so called "Uchiha Diaries"... a compilation of Sasu-Ita/Ita-Sasu stories, based on their individual diary entries... It's my project for this year (2010)... hahaha I really hope this project would be a success... if I dont get too lazy, that is... I mean I still have the on-going Sasu-Hina fic, My Sasu-OC fic... and the various attention-grabbing-out-of-nowhere-oneshot-ideas... hehehe... C'est La Vie!

* * *

This compilation of stories serves as a tribute for my favorite anime characters.... The hottest anime men that ever graced the anime world (in my point of view, that is)... The gorgeous Uchiha Itachi... and the ever handsome Uchiha Sasuke.... **^0^**

* * *

Everything in this fic (the plot, scenes, food etc...) is a figment of my perverted imagination...bwahahahaha.... XD

Ita+Sasu and Gaa+Naru pairings... do enjoy :) R&R please... It's what keeps me going....

* * *

**UCHIHA DIARIES**

**Book 1**

_From the pages of Itachi's diary_

* * *

_February 14, XXXX_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today is Valentines Day, and boy! You're not going to believe what just happened to me last night..._

* * *

**My Unforgettable Valentines Day With Sasuke**

CHAPTER 7 : SLEEPING PILLS

_February 13... early evening.... around 7pm..._

Sasuke was admiring his handy work... he successfully was able to tie his adorbale, delicious-looking nii-san on his bed. He made sure Itachi was laying in a slanted position, so he can enjoy the show he had in store for him. He lounged near Itachi on the bed, who was still sleeping from the sleeping formula he made him drink. He had to give it to Sai... a friend from school who was really into chemistry and arts. He got the edible formula of a sleeping potion potent enought to let a mature man sleep for hours when consumed, even with a very small amount. He stared at his sleeping brother... and gave out a big sigh... 'How can I tell you I love you nii-san?' he asked himself as he caressed the elder's cheek.

Itachi stirred, making Sasuke jump back... His heart pounded and he can actually can hear the beating of his heart literally. He was about to get up... when he heard Itachi moan... and then mumble his name aloud "...Sa..su..ke..." Itachi moaned under his breath. Sasuke was aware of an old saying that if someone sleeptalks, you can ask that person anything and he/she will answer honestly (1). Sasuke smiled, he needed to find out something... something that he never could dare to ask Itachi in person... "Will you ever look at me romantically, Nii-san?" and his throat grew dry... he waited nervously ... but then all his nervousness and doubts disappeared the moment he heard Itachi's answer...

Sasuke heard Itachi loud and clear! The sleeping raven answered clearly "Of course... I just don't know how to tell you, but I have loved you since you were 9... Kami...Sasuke..." the revelation was a surprise and a great treat. Sasuke now knew Itachi loved him in the way he loved his aniki back. He now knew he needed to let his nii-san feel his love. He had always been his protector... his hero... only Itachi can calm him down... make him trust in his abilities... in short, his world revolved around Itachi... Sasuke now had the answer to his question... Why he fell in love with his brother... It was so obvious... They were meant to be with the other... They were like the two halves of something whole... Something called true love.

Itachi stirred again... His head was throbbing... He opened his eyes and was met by darkness... He tried to get up but noticed he was tied... He looked around, trying to adjust his obsidian eyes with the darkness... All he could remember was he took that sweet medicine Sasuke found icky. He inhaled deeply... he noticed that the house smelled really sweet... he looked around, the darkness started to become a bit clearer... He was in Sasuke's room... and the room smelled so good... honey and warm vanilla... He liked the tease of the wonderful scent on his nostrils... He then looked around... then his eyes caught Sasuke... who was sitting before him with an evil smirk plastered on his handsome face.

"Hello nii-san..." Sasuke purred, his husky voice sent chills down Itachi's spine... His brother was looking very delectable in the button-down polo shirt that had the sleeves rolled up. He was sitting on a chair and had his slender legs crossed. Itachi again tried to get up, but his hands were tied "Sasuke... what is the meaning of this?" He asked, his voice raising a tone higher. Sasuke got up and went near Itachi... though the room was dark, the light from the lightpost located outside Sasuke's room flowed through Sasuke's window... giving them enough luminescence to see each other... Sasuke advanced and crawled his way to Itachi on the bed. Itachi gulped loudly as he eyed Sasuke's evil smile.

"Sasuke, this is not funny... untie me this instant..." Itachi demanded as he moved his hands in frustration. Sasuke chuckled... "Gomen-nasai nii-san... I can't... for now..." Sasuke whispered into his ear... Itachi's heart went wild as he felt Sasuke nibble on his earlobe... "Sasuke...cut that out..." he said... trying to sound annoyed, though he was really starting to get really turned on. Sasuke was on all fours before his tied frame... Sasuke was facing him... they were so near... Itachi could feel Sasuke warm breath blow over his face... "Sasuke... what are you..." and he was silenced as Itachi's next words were drowned when Sasuke made the first move and kissed Itachi... full on the lips!

Itachi's world stopped revolving... His mind registered shock but his heart was doing summersaults. While his heart and mind were quarreling... his body was having it's own life... Itachi was now fully awake... and he was loving the feel of Sasuke's warm, moist lips over his mouth... His otouto had the sweetest and the softest lips he had ever tasted in his whole life. Sasuke tasted as sweet as honey and smelled wonderfully good. His otouto was intoxicating... Itachi was sure he was awake... he didn't kiss Sasuke back... then he felt Sasuke's tongue trace the outline of his teeth... Itachi shivered as a small moan escaped his mouth. He felt Sasuke's lips form a smile before him... 'Damn!' Itachi cursed himself.

"Nii-san... you taste so good..." Sasuke whispered as he raised his lips... Itachi was disappointed that his otouto stopped. Then he remembered their situation. He gathered all his strength and will power to scold Sasuke... "Damn! Sasuke... What was that for?" he asked angrily. He heard Sasuke laugh softly... "Nii-san, you're such a liar..." Sasuke said playfully as he kissed the tip of Itachi's nose. Itachi crinkled his nose at the gesture... and his cheeks started to turn crimson. He knew he was caught, his body reactions towards Sasuke's every move was clear evidence that what he was trying to portray right now was already futile... Sasuke already caught him... Big time!

Itachi scowled, he can't believe his borther was playing with him... and was teasing him senseless... "Sasuke, what are you talking about?" he asked innocently, trying to act annoyed. Sasuke laughed again, his sexy laughter filled the silence of the room. Itachi had to breath in and out in short quick gasps to keep him sane. Sasuke moved closer to Itachi, their bodies closed any gaps that air might pass through. Itachi looked away but Sasuke cupped his palms on Itachi's face... "Don't fight it nii-san... I know you want this too... I want you nii-san..." Sasuke said softly, murmuring the words unto Itachi's flushed face "Kami... I so want this... I love you nii-san..." Sasuke half-moaned his desire in anguish.

Itachi can't deny it anymore, though tied... he moved his head towards Sasuke, resting his cheek on Sasuke's cheek... "Sasuke..." he softly said...as he inhaled Sasuke's scent deeply. He trailed his hot lips on the hollow skin of Sasuke's throat (2) and placed another kiss on Sasuke's shoulder (3) softly. Sasuke had to close his eyes at the sensation his aniki was giving him. Sasuke' heart ached and swelled with so much love for this man... This man before him was everything his heart, mind and body desired. He was really tempted to untie Itachi and let the elder raven ravish him the way he wanted to... But he remembered that he needed to give Itachi a show... a show that would make Itachi forget everything else.

Sasuke got up and jumped off the bed. Itachi frowned at Sasuke. He didn't want to stop savoring Sasuke's deliciously soft skin. He pouted and Sasuke saw that and gave out a small laugh. Itachi felt miserable, he was tied up and he cant get loose. He wanted badly to grab Sasuke and trap him in his arms. But he just cant, and it seems Sasuke was having fun with his situation right now. Itachi groaned his frustration out. Sasuke was such a tease. The younger raven stood beside Itachi and cupped his face... "Be patient nii-san, I'm sure you won't regret this..." Sasuke's smooth voice filled Itachi ears... Itachi glared... "Otouto..." he warned.

Sasuke chuckled his way to the corner of his room where his music component was settled. He pressed on a button and moved towards Itachi... he grabbed a chair and sat on it (the chair's backrest was facing Itachi and Sasuke sat on it horse-mount-style). Itachi eyed his brother, 'What was this little devil planning?' his mind asked as his heart pounded. Itachi heard the first bars of the melody of _Seether's version of Careless Whisper _fill the room. He gulped... a bit louder than necessary... "Sasuke?" he asked as he saw the evil glint on Sasuke's eyes... "Yes, nii-san?" the raven-haired tease asked innocently... and winked at his ever confused aniki.

* * *

_Chapter 7 done................... Sasuke!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**Legend:**

(1) One of our country's old beliefs... I tried to do it to a cousin... It actually worked...

(2) Kiss on the Neck means "We belong together"

(3) Kiss on the Shoulder means "I want you"


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Disclaimer:

...I do not own any of the characters... They all belong to the super genius Masashi Kishimoto... Dattebayo!

...All of my published works are **UN**beta-ed... Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes...English is not my first language...

...I'm really very fond of punctuations...

...I'm so in love with Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha... ***sigh*** (_faints like a fan girl... _**^0^**)

...I do believe comments/reviews really helps in motivating one's mind to be more productive... uhh, just a thought...

* * *

This fictional series contains fluff, smut, yaoi, kawaii moments, drama, romance... etc.... a mixture of everything... This will be the first part of my so called "Uchiha Diaries"... a compilation of Sasu-Ita/Ita-Sasu stories, based on their individual diary entries... It's my project for this year (2010)... hahaha I really hope this project would be a success... if I dont get too lazy, that is... I mean I still have the on-going Sasu-Hina fic, My Sasu-OC fic... and the various attention-grabbing-out-of-nowhere-oneshot-ideas... hehehe... C'est La Vie!

* * *

This compilation of stories serves as a tribute for my favorite anime characters.... The hottest anime men that ever graced the anime world (in my point of view, that is)... The gorgeous Uchiha Itachi... and the ever handsome Uchiha Sasuke.... **^0^**

* * *

Everything in this fic (the plot, scenes, food etc...) is a figment of my perverted imagination...bwahahahaha.... XD

Ita+Sasu and Gaa+Naru pairings... do enjoy :) R&R please... It's what keeps me going....

* * *

**UCHIHA DIARIES**

**Book 1**

_From the pages of Itachi's diary_

* * *

_February 14, XXXX_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today is Valentines Day, and boy! You're not going to believe what just happened to me last night..._

* * *

**My Unforgettable Valentines Day With Sasuke**

CHAPTER 8 : SEDUCTIVE DANCING

_February 13...as the evening continues..._

Sasuke smiled sexily... teasing Itachi as he started to sway with the song... Itachi watched... his eyes stared hard... he was afraid to blink... for he might miss one thing on what Sasuke was doing. Itachi watched as Sasuke got up from the chair. His movements were light and graceful... his otouto was dancing... dancing sexily and teasing him. As the song advanced, Itachi was now breathing hard. Sasuke was wearing a black buttondown polo shirt with a few unbuttoned buttons, that was showing off the creaminess of his chest. Sasuke swayed slowly, moving his hips... grinding his body... everything he was doing was turning Itachi on... Itachi gulped... as he felt the warm heat on his groin increase.

Sasuke used the chair as a dance prop... he circled around it lazily, tracing his hands on the steel bar... He continued grinding and swaying with the beat. He had his eyes closed as he imagined that he was making love to Itachi. Sasuke licked his lips as he began touching himself... he ran his hands over his chest and slid them up and down... Itachi was now having trouble breathing and thinking straight... He had never seen Sasuke dance... and never in his life did he imagine that Sasuke had something like this in his mind for him. Still with his eyes closed, Sasuke smiled as his hands went to his pants button and removed it... slowly he unzipped his pants and removed it off his hips.

Itachi's heart stopped beating, as he stared at Sasuke's movements... His brother looked so fucking sexy right now. His brother was actually doing a striptease before him. As soon as the pants were off Sasuke's feet, the younger raven's eyes opened and looked at Itachi... lust clouded the black orbs as he continued swaying his body. Sasuke's back was facing Itachi right now, though the polo shirt was a bit long... every sway of Sasuke hips gave Itachi a glimpse on what's under it... Itachi's eyes widened with shock... Sasuke chuckled "Like what you see nii-san?" he called out... Itachi couldn't believe his eyes... Sasuke was wearing a pair of lacy red thongs... and he was sure it wasn't mens!

Itachi was now hurting, his member was throbbing like crazy. he could feel the pre-cum wetting his boxers right now. Kami! He needed to get himself free... he hated it when he feels helpless... He wanted to fuck Sasuke so bad right now that his mind was getting fuzzy. "Sasuke, untie me now..." Itachi grunted under his breath... Sasuke laughed as he moved towards Itachi. He crawled on top of Itachi and smiled... "Nii-san, let me have my way first... then I'll let you have yours..." the younger raven whispered as he ducked down and bit Itachi's collar. Sasuke gave it a pull and a shower of buttons scattered all over the bed.

Itachi groaned as he felt Sasuke tongue swirl around his nipple, making it taut with desire. Sasuke gave the other nipple a lick and got the same reaction from Itachi. His nii-san made the most sexiest sounds he has ever heard... he trailed his warm tongue from Itachi's chest downwards... until he reached Itachi's navel. He licked the bellybutton and Itachi moaned loudly with pleasure "...ungh... Sasuke..." the elder raven whimpered as goosebumps scattered all over his skin. Sasuke looked up "Hush niisan..." he sweetly scolded Itachi who threw his head back on the pile of pillows a reaction from the delicious sensations Sasuke's tongue was giving him.

Sasuke unbuttoned Itachi's pants and pulled them off easily. Itachi gasped "...ah, Sasuke..." he called out as he closed his eyes. Itachi knew Sasuke was staring at his angered member. The turgid shaft showed an evident bulge against his boxers. He bit his lower lip as he felt Sasuke rub his length agaisnt the cloth of his boxers. "Sasuke...ungh... so... good..." Itachi murmured. He was now enjoying the fact that he was tied and his otouto was there catering his needs. Sasuke smirked, he knew his aniki was turned on... He also was. He slowly held the garter of Itachi's boxers and pulled it down. Itachi's eyes snapped open... "Sasuke..." was all he could say, as he watched Sasuke undress him.

Sasuke removed the unwanted piece of clothing. He was awed as Itachi cock came to view... his aniki had all the rights to be proud... Itachi had the most beautiful cock Sasuke has ever seen... It was long and thick... dark red and angry... he eyed the pre-cum... and a smiled curved from his lips... "Nii-san you are beautiful..." Sasuke murmured and the comment made Itachi blush. Sasuke smiled and held Itachi's cock with both hands... carefully he caressed it and felt it twitch. Seeing Itachi closing his eyes and groanig with pleasure gave Sasuke more confidence. He moved his head down and opened his mouth... He then placed the head of Itachi's cock in his mouth.

"Ahh... Sasuke!" Itachi moaned as he felt Sasuke's warm and wet mouth envelope the head of his engorged erection. Sasuke never had any experience giving a blow job but he just followed his instincts... he was a fast learner, he learned from experience... his mind remembered the reactions Itachi made with every move of hid tongue... he made mental notes on the places where Itachi was sensitive... Sasuke stopped licking the head of Itachi's cock and started to suck it. As he sucked, his hands moved up and down, sliding against Itachi's length. Itachi had to bite his lower lip to keep himself from screaming... Kami, it felt really wonderful!

Sasuke continued on sucking and kissing the hardened shaft, the song was still blaring at the background... he had set it to automatic replay earlier. Sasuke licked Itachi's cock as if it were ice cream melting down the cone... he even licked Itachi's balls and each ball brought out grunts and moans off Itachi. "Ah, Sasuke...fuck... oh God..." Itachi moaned loudly as obscenities flew here and there. Sasuke loved the semi-salty taste of Itachi's love juice and his aniki smelled so damn good... Sasuke increased his pace, his head bobbing up and down as Itachi's cock slid in and out of Sasuke hot mouth. Itachi moaned louder than ever.

Itachi was at the verge of his orgasm, his cock throbbed painfully... Sasuke continued to devour him... and even deep throated him. The feel of the warmth enveloping his cock with the righ amount of friction and pressure sent chills down Itachi's spine. He felt a heavy know ready to blow up at the center of his groin, Itachi shivered... "Sasuke.... ahhhh.... fuck! Oh, God Sasuke.... shit.... ahhhh.... damn.... harder.... yes.... ooohh... faster.... oh, fuck!" crazily the moans and demands of pleasure spilled out of Itachi's lips, Sasuke felt Itachi shudder in his mouth "AHHH.... SASUKEEEHHHH..!" Itachi screamed as he reached his climax, he released his love juice in Sasuke's mouth and all over his face...

* * *

Chapter 8..... done in a flash...... hahahah.... hello isa-chan *waves* :)


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Disclaimer:

...I do not own any of the characters... They all belong to the super genius Masashi Kishimoto... Dattebayo!

...All of my published works are UNbeta-ed... Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes...English is not my first language...

...I'm really very fond of punctuations...

...I'm so in love with Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha... ***sigh*** (faints like a fan girl... ^0^)

...I do believe comments/reviews really helps in motivating one's mind to be more productive... uhh, just a thought...

* * *

This fictional series contains fluff, smut, yaoi, kawaii moments, drama, romance... etc.... a mixture of everything... This will be the first part of my so called "Uchiha Diaries"... a compilation of Sasu-Ita/Ita-Sasu stories, based on their individual diary entries... It's my project for this year (2010)... hahaha I really hope this project would be a success... if I dont get too lazy, that is... I mean I still have the on-going Sasu-Hina fic, My Sasu-OC fic... and the various attention-grabbing-out-of-nowhere-oneshot-ideas... hehehe... C'est La Vie!

* * *

This compilation of stories serves as a tribute for my favorite anime characters.... The hottest anime men that ever graced the anime world (in my point of view, that is)... The gorgeous Uchiha Itachi... and the ever handsome Uchiha Sasuke.... ^0^

* * *

Everything in this fic (the plot, scenes, food etc...) is a figment of my perverted imagination...bwahahahaha.... XD

Ita+Sasu and Gaa+Naru pairings... do enjoy :) R&R please... It's what keeps me going....

* * *

**UCHIHA DIARIES**

Book 1

From the pages of Itachi's diary

* * *

_February 14, XXXX_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today is Valentines Day, and boy! You're not going to believe what just happened to me last night..._

* * *

**My Unforgettable Valentines Day With Sasuke**

CHAPTER 9 : OFFICIALLY TOGETHER...FOREVER,,,

_February 13 around 11 pm to February 14 dawn..._

Sasuke smiled, proud of himself that he was able to give his aniki pleasure. He licked his lips... savoring the remnants of Itachi's love juice all over his face. He looked at Itachi who was still eagle-spread and breathing heavily from the explosion of his climax. Sasuke went over to untie Itachi... as soon as the silk ropes fell away from Itachi's wrists, the elder raven grabbed Sasuke and pinned him down on the bed. Sasuke gave out a small yelp. Itachi looked at Sasuke lovingly... tracing his fingers on Sasuke's face "Otouto, you're so beautiful" his velvet voice caressed Sasuke's ears... Sasuke reached up and pulled Itachi closer "...Kiss me Itachi..." Sasuke demanded, to which Itachi happily obliged.

As their lips locked, Itachi's hands roamed all over Sasuke's body. He effortlessly removed the polo shirt covering Sasuke's upper torso and was now left naked, except for the red lacy thong that didn't leave anything for the imagination. Their bodies intertwined as their kiss deepened. Itachi would never tire of kissing Sasuke, who tasted so deliciously intoxicating... Itachi thought that this might be like the ambrosia served for the Gods... Sasuke was his ambrosia... Itachi trailed his kisses on Sasuke's neck, gently sucking the creamy soft skin of his otouto. He even left a trail of lovebites along the way.

Sasuke moaned and kept calling out Itachi's name... this was unbelievable... they underestood each other perfectly... no words can ever express what their actions was saying. Sasuke felt the love and the need Itachi was letting him taste... he hope Itachi could also feel his feelings towards him. They made passionate foreplay... slow... sweet... and relaxed. They were marking each other, now they were united... they belonged with each other. "I-ta.....chi...." Sasuke throatily gasped as he felt Itachi's tounge play with his left nipple... He bit his lower lip and inhaled deeply as the playful tongue went to the right nipple... Sasuke arched his body backwards, pulling Itachi closer to him.

Itachi rolled Sasuke over the bed, his otouto's buns were exposed... covered by the red thong that turned Itachi on like crazy. Itachi held Sasuke's buns and gently moulded his hands over it. Sasuke gasped and looked over his shoulder... "Nii-san... I... I haven't done this before..." Sasuke confessed, his voice was small and alluring... Itachi crawled over Sasuke and whispered to his ear... "Just relax Sasuke... I'll take care of you..." the husky voice soothed the younger raven. Itachi held three fingers before Sasuke's mouth... Sasuke looked at Itachi, waiting for him to command... "Suck..." Itachi said and Sasuke obediently opened his mouth to accept the fingers.

As Sasuke sucked, coating Itachi's fingers well... Itachi was again having a hard-on... everything about Sasuke turns him on... espacially now... the way Sasuke licked and sucked his fingers like it was candy or something was hitting him hard... on the groin... his cock twitched... Kami... he needed to fuck Sasuke now... he pulled his hand away from Sasuke's mouth and went back to position himself behind Sasuke. He pulled the sexily annoying thong off Sasuke. The younger raven gasped and bit his lower lip... "Nii-san.... please be gentle..." he pleaded... He was answered with a warm smile from Itachi.

Itachi gently inserted his index finger into Sasuke's pink hole... making Sasuke cringe... Itachi knew this would have been easier with lube, but he haven't got the time to look for one... He needed Sasuke now... He slowly inserted the second finger, earning a small discomforted grunt fron his otouto... Itachi crooned over his baby brother as he slowly did scissoring motions on Sasuke's ass... stretching him for the finale later. Itachi was rock-hard. He wanted so much to take Sasuke at that moment, but he didn't want to hurt his beloved... so patiently and gently he made Sasuke ready... Itachi noticed Sasuke cooing... he felt relaxed... so he inserted the third finger in...

Sasuke was now moaning as Itachi finger-fucked him in slow but precise motions. The gentleness Itachi was letting him savor felt so good... Sasuke couldn't help himself but moan out in pleasure... "Mmmmhhhhnn... nii-san.... that... feels...so good....." he murmured throatily. His body slowly rocked in unison with Itachi's movements. Sasuke was on all fours... Itachi was holding his left hip to keep him in place. Itachi did scissoring motions on Sasuke's virgin cavern... He felt the tight hole clamp his fingers... His otouto was now relaxed and was enjoying the slow finger fucking... he was in other words ready for him.

Itachi removed his fingers from Sasuke's ass... he then heard his brother hiss with disappointment. The black orbs looked intently at Itachi... it was as if Sasuke was pleading Itachi to finger-fuck him again... Itachi smiled and pulled Sasuke's hips closer to him. He then held his angered member and swirled the tip over Sasuke's hole, spreading the pre-cum around. Itachi gasped at the sensation... Sasuke was looking behind, biting his lower lip sexily... Itachi directed his member in... The first signs of marking Sasuke as his own, made Sasuke cringe in pain... Itachi felt extreme euphoric bliss... Sasuke finally belonged to him... to no one else but him.

"Nii-san... ugh....it hurts... please....ahhh.... go slow..." Sasuke groaned... the thickness of Itachi's hard length was feeling deliciously uncomfortable... the burning pain on his behind was killing him sweetly... Sasuke wanted Itachi to move, he looked over his shoulder and pleaded with a grunt... "Nii-san...please.... move...." Itachi looked lovingly at his otouto, he felt the tightening of Sasuke's ass around the head of his cock. He slowly thrusted some more... Sasuke bit his lower lip to keep himself from screaming... It felt deliciously painful... tears welled up from the corner of his eyes... "Nii-san.... " he whimpered.

Soon enough, Itachi felt Sasuke relax, the tight pressure pushing him out disappeared... Sasuke was ready... "Otouto... I love you..." Itachi whispered as he rested his chest on Sasuke's back, bringing his face near Sasuke's nape... while hugging Sasuke, he slowly thrusted in more... until his entire length was enclosed by Sasuke's tight hole... "Aaahhhh..." Itachi couldn't stop himself from moaning out... Sasuke on the other hand, grunted a bit... then moaned... his breathing grew heavy... Itachi slowly thrusted in and out of Sasuke, his pre-cum increasing it's density... served somewhat as a lubricant... "Nii-san... God! Harder...please..." Sasuke pleaded in anguish...

Itachi released himself from the embrace and held Sasuke's hips firmly... He slowly increased his speed... sliding in and out of Sasuke was the best thing he ever made hismelf taste... "Sasuke...fuck... you're so tight..." Itachi grunted as Sasuke joined his rocking pace... finally Itachi hit Sasuke's sweet spot... "Ah! Nii-san...." the younger raven screamed... Itachi was now in frenzy... hearing Sasuke moan his name and scream from pleasure were like music to him... the best piece of sonata ever composed... Itachi grasped Sasuke's hips harder and fucked him fast and hard, hitting the g-spot everytime with every thrust... Sasuke screamed and moaned louder than ever!

"Ah....harder... yes! Ah... right there... Fuck.... Nii-san.... aahhhhh.... shit!" Sasuke screamed and grunted as their bodies jerked in unison, the bed was squeaking from their movements. Itachi was sliding in and out of Sasuke with ease now... he fucked his brother hard like there was no tomorrow... "Aahhh... Sasuke...fuck!" Itachi grunted as the pressure enveloping his hard cock was giving him waves of pleasure... Sasuke was screaming like crazy now... "Ahhh... nii-san.... harder... please.... ahhhhh... right there... oh yes.... aahhhh.... om my God!" Sasuke screamed as he clutched the pillow tightly... Itachi pounded Sasuke harder the ever.

Itachi felt the tremor in his groin build up... threatening to burst out anytime... He leaned over and hugged Sasuke from his back, he grabbed Sasuke's erection and pumped it, making sliding motions with the help of Sasuke's pre-cum... as he fucked Sasuke, his hands pumped his otouto's member hard and fast... Sasuke was overwhelmed with the mixed sensations his body was feeling, courtesy of his aniki... he shivered like crazy... He was cumming... "Nii-san.... aahhhh....I--i..i'm cu-cumming....ahhhh...." he informed the older raven breathlessly... Itachi was also at the verge of his own orgasm... he just increased his pace... both on Sasuke's ass and cock....

"...Aahhhh.... ITACHI...!!!" Sasuke screamed out and Itachi screamed in unison "Oh God, SASUKE...!!!!" and both Uchiha released their seed, Itachi in Sasuke's ass and Sasuke all over the bed. They both fell on the bed... completely fulfilled and exhausted. Itachi hugged Sasuke tightly and showered his otouto's face with butterfly kisses... "Aishiteru... otouto..." Itachi whispered in between his kisses on Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke smiled, his heard was bursting with joy... "Ashiteru... nii-san..." he replied in a small contented voice. He reached over and pulled Itachi close and kissed his aniki's lips... Itachi held Sasuke and the younger raven snuggled closer... both closed their tired eyes and drifted off to sleep woth smiles on their lips.

_February 14... around noon..._

When he woke up the next day, Itachi looked at his right side and found Sasuke still sleeping soundly, his pale naked body intertwined with the dark blue blanket they soiled last night . Itachi smiled warmly, reminiscing what had happened last night. He couldn't believe his ototuto made the first move... well, he didn't even expected Sasuke was feeling the same way he was. It was a wonderful way to celebrate valentines... now valentines would have more meaning to him. He chuckled softly as he ran his hand through Sasuke's midninght blue locks. Sasuke stirred a bit, though his beautiful eyes remained closed... a faint smile graced the pick lips.

Itachi must be the happiest man alive... He was at home and his beloved was sprawled next to him. What they shared the previous night was the most glorious thing anbody could ever dreamed of attaining... Looking at the red clock on Sasuke's wall brought a smile on Itachi's lips that lit up his handsome face. It was already 12:18 pm... He didn't care if he missed his flight... He didn't care if the Prime Minister would wonder... there were still other days... he can easily create an alibi... This time, he needed to attend to his needs... His heart... He needed to tell and show Sasuke that what he confessed last night was true... He will spend the whole day with Sasuke... and he will make sure Sasuke wouldn't forget that he was his.

Itachi got up from the bed slowly, making sure he didn't wake Sasuke up with the movement. He slowly made his way to his room. He got his phone out and dialled Konan's number... After a couple of rings, his secretary answered the call... "Itachi-sama... where are you? Are you okay? The prime minister was calling and..." the frantic questioning was cut off when Itachi's deep and calm voice was heard "I'm okay Konan-chan... I...Well, just get me a flight to Korea tomorrow... around noon... just make up an alibi... that's all..." and the line went dead. Itachi was smiling wickedly... It felt so good to break the rules sometimes... especially if Sasuke was the prize.

He opened his attache case and pulled out a small black notebook. He sat on his bed and pulled out a pen. He opened the notebook... though he had all the gadgets in the world... he kept this old fashioned diary with him... Slowly, his hand moved, creating steady strokes over the blank paper. He smiled as he wrote... his thoughts were jumping over the other... after scribbling the date, Itachi stopped... He needed a good intro over this remarkable moment... He smiled again... his hand started to move again...

_February 14, XXXX_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today is Valentines Day, and boy! You're not going to believe what just happened to me last night..._

* * *

**END OF BOOK 1**

* * *

_There finally BOOK 1 is over (sadly)... stay tuned for Book 2... it will be on Sasuke's entry..... See yah! :)_


End file.
